


My Final Fantasy

by YourFutureWillBeBeautiful



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Ice Cream Shenanigans, M/M, One Shot, Yes this absolutely was inspired by Chan saying he has a crush on Cloud because I freaked out okay, felix is a tease here, maybe somewhat canon compliant but who even knows what goes on these days, not sorry, they're just cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFutureWillBeBeautiful/pseuds/YourFutureWillBeBeautiful
Summary: All Felix wants, is to spend some alone time getting some much-needed attention from his boyfriend...And strawberry ice cream.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 17
Kudos: 152





	My Final Fantasy

\--

" _Channieeee~ Ice cream!"_ a tiny, whimsical voice bellowed out from the kitchen, higher than Felix would usually sound in his regular register. It was followed by the sound of the refrigerator closing, as Felix had whipped together a large, almost _soup bowl_ -sized serving of strawberry ice cream, covered in blueberries and doused generously in a spattering of chocolate sauce.

"Yuh." Chan grunted in response, barely even registering the comment from his deeply-ingrained seat on the couch in the living room.

"Do you want ice cream?" Felix asked a little louder, dipping his head out from the kitchen door to look at the older man, sitting forward in his seat, legs spread apart whilst he stared at the screen like a zombie, smashing buttons on the PS4 controller.

"Uh, yuh." He replied, with another grunt.

"Are you listening to me?" Felix said, making his way through the living room across the laminate. He folded down to sit on one of his knees, the other leg loosely hanging over the edge of the couch, whilst he looked at the screen, bowl firmly settled in his hands.

The sound of little _oofs,_ groans, sword-clattering and twinkly, lightning sound effects echoed throughout the room, it was so loud in here Felix could feel the reverb of his own eardrums. Whenever the guys weren’t at home, he tended to play music and games as loud as possible, revelling in the freedom.

Felix leaned across over the coffee table, reaching for the remote to turn it down a little, tapping at the button with his index finger.

Chan didn't even stir, too focused on his game.

Felix sat back for a moment, letting out a little sigh, hoping it was just loud enough for the older man to hear it, before repeating once, then _twice more_. 

Still no response.

He lowered the bowl of ice cream to the table in front of them, leaning in to lessen the space between them, facing his nose inwards towards his cheek. He nuzzled his head against his boyfriend's bicep, as if asking for an invitation under his arm, which obviously he didn't infer from the notion. That, or he was being actively _ignored_.

Next, he pushed his fingers gently through the loose, dark brown curls on the right-hand side of Chan’s head, which he'd usually melt in to, yet this time, he felt him almost _lean away_ from his touch…

Felix tried to take a different approach; feigning some interest in the game, instead, to see if that would get him talking.

"What're you _doooing_?" Felix asked, wrapping his fingers around his forearm, and rattling him, jolting his arms whilst he held the controller.

"Felix, I'm in the middl—Ugh, now look. If I lose here, then I lose progress and there isn't a save point for ages." He scoffed, shrugging the younger man off of his arm. Felix rolled his eyes in response and slumped back into the couch cushions, agitation building in his chest.

"Who's the girl, again?" He asked, exasperated. 

" _Aerith_."

"And who's the bald guy with the glasses?"

"That's _Rude_."

"Is he the bad guy? The one with the glasses? Why's he attacking you—"

"—Felix... I'm in the middle—"

"Maybe you should block more—"

"Felix!" Chan suddenly gasped, his eyes widening. He pressed the centre button, displaying a large blue ' _PAUSED_ ' across the screen. "Is there something you need...?" He said, firmly, looking back at him.

Felix jolted even further back into the couch, taken aback by the outburst. His face screwed up into a bitter little mope, his head lowering.

"I asked if you wanted ice cream. And you _ignored me_." He grumbled, flicking his head to the side in irritation and clicking his tongue against the inside of his cheek, before settling into a pout.

Chan stared down the disheartened blonde. His own eyebrows furrowed as he felt his chest twinging with guilt; he could never snap at Felix without immediately regretting it in some way, he just had that effect on people. He exhaled, releasing some of the pent-up tension in his shoulders and placed the controller down on the table next to the bowl.

"Shit, I'm... I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to shout. Of course, I'd love some ice cream, thank you." He said calmly.

“Well… I changed my mind anyway. You’re not having any, now.” Felix spat back, his face still screwed up in a sulk. He wrenched himself around, turning his back to Chan’s front, crossing his legs on the couch.

It was all a rouse, and Chan knew it as well as anyone. Felix was a stickler for back hugs, and whenever the opportunity would arise, he wasn’t even subtle about how he’d trick him and the other members in to skinship.

Fortunately for Felix, his little experiments always worked on his own boyfriend; Chan totally indulged him and loved the feeling of him being as close as possible, the feeling of having the younger man against his own chest.

“Lix…” Chan grumbled, edging in closer to Felix’s shoulder towards his ear, “Come on…”

“Nope, you made your bed.” Felix nipped back. He turned back briefly to look back at the man over his shoulder for a fleeting moment; his face screwed up cutely like he was _oh-so-offended._ It drove Chan insane whenever he played bratty and hard-to-get, like this.

“Come on, pretty please? You know I’m sorry...” Chan said, encasing his muscular arms around Felix’s stomach as he reached over, pulling him back towards his torso. He was so much stronger than Felix, he was tiny in comparison. Not to mention that he wasn’t even _trying_ to put up a fight… Unsurprisingly.

"You'd pay more attention to me if I carried a sword, I guess..." He sighed teasingly, as Chan reached for him with both hands to pull him into his lap, nestling him closely against his chest.

Felix tried to ‘wriggle’ his way out, with little-to-no _actual force_ being utilised at all...

"Hey, you know, you actually kind of look like Cloud, you know?” Chan joked, pulling him back in one foul swoop, and resting his chin over the smaller man’s shoulder.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

“Well, _duh_ , I was obsessed with him as a kid. He was probably one of my first crushes.”

“Well, obviously you’re _still_ obsessed with him, if you’re going to favor him, over spending quality time with me... What’s he got that I haven’t, Channie? _Hmm?_ ” Felix teased, his voice becoming lower, in a way that sent a chill down Chan’s spine every single time.

Felix craned his neck fully around to glide his lips against the inside of the brunette’s neck, murmuring his sickly-sweet hums across his skin.

“Well, the sword, obviously... You tick all the other boxes…” Chan replied jovially, as Felix continued to ghost his lips across behind his ear, tickling the sensitive spot just behind his lobe with his breath.

The younger man suddenly leant forward, away from him, and reached across the coffee table again, dipping his finger in to the ice cream and chocolate sauce. He scooped some up with his finger and turned back around to face him straight on, dabbing some of it on to the tip of Chan’s nose, before slowly sucking the rest of the residue off of his finger in one motion.

“Go on...” He said, self-righteously, staring him man dead in the eyes, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You’re… _Unbelievable_.” Chan scoffed, letting his head lull back to stifle a pathetic laugh at how ridiculously tantalising he could be. A smile escaped his lips as he tried to hold back his scoffs at Felix’s mental gymnastics; he really was a little demon in cherub’s clothing, sometimes... “Okay, fine, you have my full, undivided, attention…”

“Oh really? Have I finally been granted access to some of Channie’s _sought after_ attention?” Felix said cynically. He placed his palms down across the older man's broad shoulders, swinging himself over his lap, their hips melting together as the younger man slipped his legs behind his back. “I’m honored…”

Felix stared down at him, before placing a tender kiss to the tip of his nose, removing the remaining ice cream, before delving downwards to meet his lips in a needy kiss, the taste of strawberry and chocolate still smeared across his lips.

Chan responded by wrapping his hands around the base of his neck, just dipping underneath the material of his hoodie’s collar with his fingers, pulling him in closer. He angled his head to the side, twisting to deepen their kiss and allow Felix’s tongue to shyly enter his mouth. He felt the smile Felix was fighting back against him, both of them totally smitten with one another.

Their hands explored for a while, Felix’s delicate fingertips spreading out across the smooth skin of Chan’s lower back under his t-shirt, whilst Chan’s slid higher up past his nape and into Felix’s hair, gripping slightly.

Chan intuitively allowed himself to be ‘ _pushed backwards’_ by the younger man, as he played along, resting his neck against the back of the couch cushion. Felix’s tiny hands reached for the bottom of Chan’s shirt and he yanked it off, wriggling it over his head and tossing it aside somewhere.

The older man winced at the sudden temperature change, whilst Felix threw his left hand down behind Chan’s head on the back of the couch to steady himself. The other hand trickled down Chan’s chest lazily, as they gazed at each other again.

Chan found himself totally lost, taking in how glorious the freckled man looked with his hair slightly tousled and his lips pinkened with the passion and intensity of their kiss.

“Felix…” He muttered, “You’re the only one I want. Forever and always. I mean that. Everything about you is just…” He trailed off, gazing adoringly into the deep, brown eyes set ablaze in front of him. Felix’s flirty, little façade crumbled under the strength of his smile peeking through. He sighed in gratification, before he met the older man’s lips again for a few seconds, before Chan pulled back, chuckling to himself.

“W-what?” Felix asked, biting at his lower lip, his lids heavy with contentment.

“Hey, I guess you could say, you’re kind of like, _my final fantasy_ , right?” He beamed, flashing a tacky grin that made even _Chan_ shake his head from side-to-side as he giggled at how ridiculous a comment it actually was.

“Right, I’m out.” Felix said, throwing his hands down on Chan’s shoulders, hoisting himself up from the couch, swinging his other leg over him. “Absolutely not...” He groaned, rolling his eyes back in to his sockets.

“Hey!” Chan chuckled, lurching forward at the loss of contact, to grab at his waist, “No, no, no, come on, I was just…! I thought we were gonna—” he whined, watching Felix dramatically snatch the ice cream bowl off of the coffee table.

He headed for the door, deliberately stomping his feet against the floor as loudly as he could in a way that was only cute because it was so, _Felix_. He turned back to look at him again, eyes comedically widened as Chan laughed through the pain in his stomach.

“Why don’t you ask _Cloud_ instead!?"

\--

**Author's Note:**

> the title and summary are really just utterly terrible i'm so sorry, this is self indulgent and came to me as soon as i heard that chan had a crush on cloud strife cause like, who didn't???
> 
> also sidenote i would fully like to believe that felix would also know who's who in ff7 but for the sake of this....... play along. felix is a brat behind closed doors i don't want to hear anything else ever. 
> 
> other pick up lines could have included the word 'saucy' but i wanted to die enough already so........
> 
> hope you enjoy the domestic chanlix <3
> 
> https://twitter.com/YfwbbS <3


End file.
